Not-So-Typical After All
by Emiko Aika
Summary: The town troublemaker. The new good girl. The quiet heiress. The idiot. The tired popular. The weird artist. The indecisive genius. The selfish mistress. "Welcome to Konoha, the most stereotypical place on Earth." AU. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno.


**I**

* * *

><p>I probably should have walked away, book in tow, when he sat down next to me. I probably should have run when he started talking to me. I probably should have listened to my friends when they said <strong>not<strong> to mess with him.

But I didn't. And even though, a little voice in my head nagged at me to ignore him. I couldn't. Maybe it was because he agitated me with his arrogance, or maybe he made me blush at least one or twice in our conversation; but I couldn't find it in my heart to walk away.

Honestly, it started simply enough. It was during lunch ─ when he talked to me. I was one of the new kids ─ me and some other kid named Sai, _I think _─ to the school _and _the town (a story I'd like to save for later); and though, the invitation to sit with my newfound friends at lunch was tempting, I declined their offer politely, settling on spending my lunch reading my new book ─ Gone with the Wind. I wasn't hungry, anyway.

So, I ventured outside to the field, where a team of boys were playing soccer against each other. I found a shady spot on the bleachers (the side where the visiting team would sit on) and sat down; it was perfect; shady and isolated. The only person I noticed was _him_, lying down on the bleachers with an arm over his eyes **sleeping**. I thought, well, he's sleeping; I don't think I'm invading his privacy or anything. So, I sat down, made myself comfortable and started reading.

Halfway into chapter three (I was a fast reader), I heard a loud _thunk_ next to me and flitted my eyes toward the direction of the noise. And behold, there sat the man himself, Uchiha Sasuke, in all his raven-headed glory. I resisted a snort at the cocky way he carried himself. Literally, from his aristocratic features to his lazy posture, he was arrogance on legs. Dressed in all black, I couldn't help but wonder if he was warm, considering the sun today was unusually harsh for spring. Either way, I decided to ignore him.

If I ignored him, he wouldn't bother me, _right_?

**Wrong.**

"Gone with the Wind?" he snorted bemusedly at my book. I suppressed the irritation growing in me. He just mocked my literary choice. _That's cool_.

"Typical girl," he muttered under his breath. It struck a chord in me, his words, that is. _Typical_? What. A. Jerk.

"Excuse me, but this book is a classic, _and_ men do read it as well," I snapped at him, not taking my eyes off my book for a moment.

"But it's still a _romance_," he pressed on.

"_So_?" I didn't understand why I was so sensitive about this. This argument was pointless, and I knew it. However, it didn't seem to stop me from countering his reasons negatively.

"Hn," he grunted, not answering me. A tiny ball of frustration welled up inside of me, but it vanished as quickly as it had been created. **Fine**. He ended the conversation, so I don't have to play his game.

Slightly irritated that I had to find my part again, I continued reading from where I left off ─ I was _so_ close to forgetting about his presence. But─

"Hey."

_No, I am __**not**__ going to answer you._

"Hey."

_Nope. Eat this, you egotistical jerk._

"Hey, hey, pinky."

..._Did he just call me 'pinky'?_

I slammed my book close (I won't be getting any reading done with this jerk around). "_What_?" I swiveled my head, turning to glare at him. His coal eyes stared back at me blankly; not one emotion registered on his face (It was kind of weird).

"Name," A simple demand, really, but it made my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Haruno Sakura. Now, can you _please_ stop talking to me?" I pleaded. _What would my friends say if they saw me talking to __**him**__?_

"Why?" he asked.

"B-Because my friends told me not to." I offered hesitantly. Honestly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, despite how much he annoyed me.

"_Your friends_, huh? Hn," he smirked menacingly, gazing around the field with a glare in his eyes. "You mean _those_ airheads?" nodding over to the opposite side of the field, I saw my friends, the people who had offered me a spot at their table, the first ones to greet me at school, sitting together in a clump on the bleachers, gossiping and ogling the boys on the soccer field.

I turned on him immediately, a little defensive about my first friends in this new town, "They're **not** airheads."

"Oh," he drawled sardonically, "Then, how about _those_ sluts?"

I sputtered at him, mouth open and closing like a fish. I was flabbergasted! "T-They're n-n-not s-s ─ gah, they're not like _that_!" My cheeks burned red as I grew more flustered by the minute.

A brow rose at my inability to curse (and I prayed that he wouldn't tease me about it). Thankfully, he didn't comment on it, and instead, chose to prove me wrong.

"Do you know who Kimitaro Senji is?"

I shook my head. (I'm new, you prick!)

"Kimitaro Senji and his gang are the _popular boys_ of Konoha High. They're rich, handsome, and athletic ─ not necessarily intelligent, but they get by with their wealth."

He nodded his head toward the group of girls huddled at the bleachers, "Sayako Yumi and her gang ─ or your poor choice of _friends_ ─ are their female counterparts, the _popular_ _girls_ of Konoha High. Rich, vain, and athletic. Both gangs basically _share_ each other. Yumi would date Senji, and then, she'd date his best friend, and he'd date hers. They have no care for loyalty. Also, I would stay away from the third year restrooms during first period and fourth. Don't go there unless you want to _hear_ unnecessary things." he deadpanned. For a moment, his eyes scared me. It was like they were scanning my insides, picking at every hidden emotion, secret, and vulnerability in me.

"I wouldn't associate myself with them, unless," he turned his gaze away from me; a scowl imprinted on his face. "You _like _being used like a rag doll."

A silence passed between the both of us; I was contemplating my next words.

"You make this school sound like it came out from a movie or something."

"That's because it is," he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the sky. It seemed serene, almost peaceful, as if he was appreciating the light breeze that came with the shade, but there was a sadness to his features that was _so_ subtle; I almost didn't catch it.

"Welcome to Konoha, the most stereotypical place on Earth," he chuckled mirthlessly, dropping his head back down to his chest. His hands shifted in his pocket, and his posture slid further off the bleacher.

"Here, everything is as you expect it to be. The division between each clique is very prominent. Nerds don't mingle with the popular. The jocks don't mingle with the drama kids. And the popular, the rich, and the good-looking are the kings of this town," shrugging carelessly, his gaze drifted to the field, where the team of boys was now flirting with the group of girls (one couple was already making out, eep!).

"Where do I fit in?" I questioned curiously. I already knew that I shouldn't be with the popular group (for obvious reasons).

He turned to me, studying me intently. A nervous pit churned in my gut (Why was I so self-conscious all of a sudden?) as I watched him scrutinize me. I felt like he was picking out my every flaw, and it was downright uncomfortable as he did so. A smirk grew on his face ─ fitting so comfortably that I knew this was his go-to-expression. He eyed my attire (I was forced to wear a pink sundress by my mother..._joy_.), leaning in, and a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes. By instinct, I leaned back to avoid his slow descent on me like a predator pouncing on its prey.

"You?" he stopped leaning in (thank god!), a stupid smirk on his face, so irritating that I had the urge to wipe it off. "You're a _good_ _girl_," there was a light-hearted tone in his words, indicating that he was teasing me. I blushed in embarrassment, flustered that he hit it right on spot with just one studying glance at me.

"A-And you?" I stuttered out, blinking at his (still) close proximity. I wanted him to lean back, away from me, but I also, maybe, kind of, didn't...want him to...

The look in his eyes changed. I saw a flash of disappointment? Pain? Regret? _Some kind of emotion that I unfortunately missed from this emotionless jerk?_ He leaned back (I can breathe!), a blank slate on his face.

"Someone you shouldn't be around with."

_Huh?_

He resumed his position on the bleachers, arm draped over his eyes. _Is he back to sleeping? Ignoring me now?_ I mused, staring at his resting body in expectance.

"You know," he drawled languidly, "You're going to be late for class, if you stare any longer."

My eyes grew wide at his words. _Did time fly by that fast?_ I flew up from my seat, hastily making my way back to the school. The field was deserted; any student left outside was already making their way toward the inside. I took a couple of steps away from him, until I swiveled back, blinking at him curiously.

"Aren't you coming?" It was an innocent question enough. I was just concerned whether he would be heading to class or not. It seemed like everyone had the same idea.

All he did, though, was lift his arm for one moment, sending me a playful glare, the same cocky smirk on his lips. "You're annoying," said the (more annoying person, excuse me) arrogant male. He dropped his arm over his eyes again, resuming his nap.

Pouting at him, I stomped away from his stupid face. _Fine by me, you annoying prick. I was __**trying**__ to be nice, but if that's how you want to play, __**fine by me**__,_ I fumed inwardly.

At the entrance into the school, I spared a glance back. And he was gone. Shrugging to myself, my previous anger was momentarily forgotten as I wondered about his whereabouts. Maybe he was heading to class through a shortcut.

Turns out, I was wrong. Apparently, he's in two of my classes (I know because I caught a quick glimpse at the register for each class ─ and there was also the distinct, tired sigh of his name when the teacher took a glance at the room and saw his chair to be empty). He showed up to none.

* * *

><p>"You should <em>totally<em> do it, Ino," Sayako Yumi, a voluptuous red-head (she _was_ a brunette, _then_ a blonde, and then─), leaned forward with an evil grin. She shared looks with the rest of the girls at the table, all giggling at the thought of the _genius_ plan.

"I don't know, Yumi. It doesn't seem very nice," I twirled a lock of my blonde (natural, _for your info_) hair nervously. "Besides, he's _new_. Give him a break," shooting the new kid a look, I observed as he comfortably sat under the tree, sketching in a book.

His hands moved fluidly on the paper, and a well of curiosity rose in me as I pondered about the subject matter of his artwork. His name was Sai, no last name, _no_ hint of one, in my art class, and a third year like the rest of us. He used to be homeschooled, supposedly, before he became a student at Konoha High. He was pale, _very_ pale (to the point where he looked like he was ill), and had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark clothes.

Her eyes rolled, blue lenses circling up and down. "Oh, _please_," she pointed her nail filer in my face accusingly, forcing me to return my attention to her. "We've all done something like this. Don't tell me you're _scared_?" she lifted a cold brow ─ perfectly plucked, as always ─ at me.

"I'm not scared," I snapped a little testily at the girl. No one, _oh_, no one calls Yamanaka Ino a coward. Not even Sayako Yumi. I spared a glance back at Sai; he was still under the tree. The pencil in his hand had halted its dance around the paper. Instead, he was glancing around, observing his surroundings. I was quick to swivel back around when we met eyes. (Though I could feel his stare burning into my back)

"Then, _**do it**_," she sneered challengingly, her eyes growing dark as she glared at me. "All you need to do is get him to date you for, like," she turned to her friend ─ Yamamoto Jina, a brunette ─ and pondered, "How long should she date him for?"

"Until...after summer break?" "_Oh_," Yumi grinned like the Cheshire cat, spinning back to me, "_Per_fect, all you have to do is date him until after summer break, and then, you have to break up with him."

"In private?" Miyasaki Kiko, a vibrant bluenette, popped her gum loudly.

Another malicious glint passed in Yumi's round eyes, "In **public**."

"What?! Are you crazy? That's humiliating!" I cried out horrified by the idea.

"Not for you, _but_ for him, yes, it will be humiliating," Yumi giggled girlishly at the thought. "You, Yamanaka Ino, a popular, dumping his ass in front of the entire school will be perfect," the evil grin returned, and I wondered why it fit so perfectly on her face.

"I can't do this. This is just not right," I held my head in my hands, moaning languidly. I couldn't play with other people's feelings like that. I wasn't a heartless bitch, and I knew that.

"If you won't do this," the glint changed in Yumi's eyes; I lifted my head just in time to catch it. It was deathly cold, threatening, and belittling. "I guess we'll have to reconsider this friendship," she sang airily, eying her manicure offhandedly. The girls around me snickered; they were probably thinking, _oh, that idiot, Yamanaka Ino, just done herself in! She's angered the queen!_

Look, I wasn't scared of Sayako Yumi. What I was scared of was─

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. Yumi, suddenly, turned her attention back to me. Her baby blue eyes flying wide in mock-surprise, "I-I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. Say that again, please. A little louder."

Gritting my teeth and throwing away my pride, I allowed myself to bend to Yumi's rule. "**Fine**," I bit out, "I'll do it, _but_ it doesn't mean that I like it."

"Oh, _darling_," Yumi purred amusedly, "You don't have to like it. You just gotta do it." Smirking at my defeated expression, she leaned back and resumed to picking on her nails.

"Anyway," Miyasaki lifted the air of tension and replaced it with a new topic, "The new girl ─ Haruno Sakura, was it? ─ _totally_ seems like a nerd. I mean, like, she skipped lunch with _us_ to read a stupid book," she rolled her eyes, a whine dying at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, she's not a nerd," Yumi shook her head at Miyasaki, who straightened at the leader's attention. "She's just...a goody-two-shoes."

And the table erupted in girlish laughter, laughter that I didn't join in with. I managed a mirthless chuckle, in order to _seem_ like I was entertained by Yumi's "joke".

"Have you, like, seen her dress?" Jina snorted, "I think I saw the exact _same_ dress in my grandmother's closet!" she guffawed and the rest followed. I didn't think it was funny but let out a fake laugh, anyway.

"Let's set her up with Nayama," Yumi's eyes glinted _again_ ─ in that mischievous way.

"No way! Nayama-kun is **my** man!" Miyasaki gasped in horror, offended by the suggestion that her boyfriend-for-the-week will be dating the new good girl.

"He's not going to, like, date her _date her_. He's just going to," she trailed off, smiling beamingly like she had a secret that she wanted to tell but just won't. Shrugging lightly, she lifted a suggestive brow, "I don't know, _play_ around with her?"

The table erupted in giggles and snickers. Honestly, I didn't understand what kind of sick entertainment one could get out off by doing this. It was terrible, playing with people's feelings like that.

Then again, I shouldn't be speaking. I was playing along with it **without** a peep.

"Oh, you're a genius, Yumi!" Jina jumped on the bandwagon first.

"Well, I guess if you put it _that_ way..." The impish grin on Miyasaki's face said it all.

"Ino? What about you?" Yumi smirked challengingly at me. The attention turned to me; I stared back at Yumi just as defiantly before deflating knowingly. _I am such a terrible person._

"Do what you want. I don't give a damn anymore," more giggling, more gossiping, and more idiotic matchmaking.

There are times when I loved being popular. There are times when I was grateful for the attention. And then, there are times where I just loathe it. And **this** has to be on top of my list.

* * *

><p>The first day of your first year in university is always quite nerve-racking. It's pretty explainable, quite like the first day of high school all over again ─ or actually, the first day of any year. There's the constant worry of what is to come: Will I be liked by others? Will my teachers like me? Are my classes too far apart? Too near? Who will I be rooming with? What job should I apply for? How am I going to pay for all of this?<p>

Yeah...that's college for you.

But honestly, I don't think it ever begins with you accidentally bumping into an ex-boyfriend...and then, ending with making out with him behind the university away from all the fanfare.

_Well, life is always unexpected for me, _I mused, lips still attached quite firmly onto his. _God_, I almost forgot how good of a kisser he was. He pulled away, drawing me nearer to him and dropping his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," he mumbled into the crook off my neck, pressing a chaste kiss on the skin there, "I missed _this_."

And then, my dry humor has to pop up at this _really_ crucial and romantic moment. "You mean you missed us, making out at the back of the school? That's _nice_ to know how much you actually cherished what we had," I drawled sarcastically.

The smirk was easily felt; his lips after all were on my neck. "I believe we've done that many times before. On the roof, behind the school, in the gym, after class, in the locker room. We were almost insatiable," he listed off cheekily.

"Maybe it's because _you _were the insatiable one," I pouted.

The chuckle against my pulse tickled me, and I stifled a giggle (that he knew I was trying to hide), "True, I couldn't get enough of you."

"Oh my god, what has Germany done to you? Are you sure you're my ex-boyfriend? He wasn't as greasy as you are," I poked him accusingly. He grumbled and grabbed my hand with a soft grip, "Hn."

"_And _there's the Neji I know! All brooding, grunting, and the epitome of laconic!" I exclaimed in sardonic joy.

He lifted his head and I almost fell over. I _also_ forgot how enchanting his eyes were, those pale, lavender moons of his. I believe that was what drew me to him like a moth to a fire. He was unique in both appearance and personality. The usual, stoic man was actually a softie at heart ─ and I'm glad that I was able to break that shell of his.

You know, maybe I wasn't _really_ over him. I've tried dating a few other guys after we broke up. We broke up over a year ago on mutual terms. He had to study abroad for his last year in high school (in Germany, was it?); I, unfortunately _and_ obviously, couldn't go with him. So, we broke up; he called it "fate" and I was, like, shut up and kiss me before you leave, you bastard.

Anyway, Hyuuga Neji left and that was _sayonara_ to my life with him. Until, I bumped into him today at the snack table, and we talked up a storm, and then..._this_ happened.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked the question that had been on my mind as soon as I met him. (I just remembered it, though. I wasn't really _thinking_ during our make-out session.)

"I gave Hiashi-sama a piece of my mind," he smirked victoriously, rubbing circles on my waist.

"And that must have gone well," concern flooded my features despite the sarcastic comment. Relations between uncle and nephew weren't all sunshine and flowers. They've settled most of their differences when Neji was fourteen, but, of course, scars don't fade. The tension still lingers, and though both were companionable (in terms of business only), Neji still wasn't used to Hiashi's unexpectedly high expectations for him.

He knew Hiashi was only training him to be able to handle a branch of their incorporation one day. While Hinata, the eldest of Hiashi's children and a sweet and lovely girl, would take over the Konoha branch (also the main branch of Hyuuga Inc.), Neji would take over the Tokyo branch (a side branch to the company but also very important). At least that is what Hiashi expects to happen.

Unfortunately, Hinata's character did not define a cold, harsh business owner, and Neji's would, but his birthright denies him any right to the seat. The Hyuuga family was large and also painfully traditional. There were still big families, all of whom had hailed from reputable clans in the past, in Japan. However, the Hyuuga family was notorious for its traditional values; some were reasonable, compliable too; others were irrational and incomprehensible to today's age.

Such a cruel rule would be the class system, quite prominent in the family. The eldest **always** had the right to reign, the right to rule, the right to _everything_. While Hiashi was less arrogant about this (some abuse this right), he still treated it seriously. He was older than Neji's father by a year, and he was the head of the company because of that year difference.

"He took it without a word surprisingly," Neji revealed; the surprise evident in his eyes.

"Really? _The_ Hyuuga Hiashi allowed _you_ to rebel against his wishes?" Somehow, that didn't seem very convincing to me.

The look on his face grew uncomfortable all of a sudden. I caught it, the tremble of his translucent irises. He was hiding something from me. Narrowing my eyes at him, I studied the stiffness of his face carefully, "Hiashi isn't a man to take insubordination so lightly, especially coming from you. He loves you, but business is his priority. He _**must**_ have offered you a deal of some sort," I leaned in closer, intent on finding out, "What was it, Neji?"

He was silent, uncomfortably silent for a long while. Until his hold tightened on me and I stared into his eyes, I found the conflict within him. It must have been something really bad. "If," he started out hesitantly, "**If** I told you, please, _please_ don't freak out on me."

He was pleading with me through his eyes. I snorted absurdly at the sudden vulnerability (and maybe that was a _little_ insensitive as well), "Who do you think I am, Neji? Look, how bad can it─"

"I had to get engaged, Tenten."

"─be..."

_Oh._

* * *

><p>I've loved him for a long time. I loved him more than myself. You might think I'm delusional, <em>insane<em>, probably. But that's love, isn't it? Insanity.

I've loved him from our days as children. Admiring his bravery, the happiness on his face that never ceased no matter what, I aspired to be him, to be the one I love. He had what I never had. He held the sun in his hands, and I basked in it, seeking its warmth from its rays.

It was fine that he never noticed me back then. I was content with observing. I've stared at his profile for many a day to the point that I've memorized the curve of his nose, the plumpness of his cheeks, and the brightness of his eyes. Call it creepy, call it stalking. I call it _admiration_ and _adoration_. It was an unhealthy obsession, I'll admit that. But that's love, isn't it? Obsession.

His laughter is the first thing that sets off alarms in my body. _He's here,_ I thought. The sheepish nature of which he entered the clinic told me one thing: he got hurt. Again.

The receptionist greets him with a sigh. Shizune rubs her temples tiredly, staring at the happy-go-lucky blonde with a bloody arm. I stifled a giggle, knowing _how_ he got those injuries. Scars marked his arms and legs; I remembered one across his stomach. They weren't from self-harm; they were from the regular fights he got into. He was rowdy and hard to handle, but I knew he was goofy and kind, a far contrast from his wild behavior in battle.

"Not _again_," though it's marred with languidness, there was a pinch of affection in her voice, "Uzumaki Naruto! Tsunade-sama is going to hang you for this. Didn't you remember what she said the last time?" Shizune stared pointedly at the chuckling blonde over the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, if you get hurt one more time, Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna pummel you to the ground until you can see hell!" he imitated cheekily, garnering a small giggle from me. His attention switched to me, showing me his signature grin. Instantaneously, my cheeks bloomed red.

"You _see_? At least Hinata-chan's got some humor in her," he pointed out to the unamused receptionist.

"You're lucky the clinic is empty at this hour, and Tsunade-sama is currently in a drunken coma," Shizune snapped with a grimace, shaking her head at the alcoholic of her boss.

"She is?" Naruto shrieked in panic, staring at his bleeding arm. (It was kind of amusing how he's been standing there for five minutes now with a bleeding arm, and **no one** was really rushing to help him.) "Then, who's gonna fix me up?"

"Hinata will," Shizune set me a knowing smirk. It was ironic how I was utterly obvious to the rest of the world, yet he still has no idea. "She's done it before, right?"

"Yes," I stuttered out, cursing inwardly for my speech impediment. It was really only a thing that occurred whenever Naruto was nearby or in my proximity. I used to faint whenever he was near me, but I've gotten that under reign. The speech impediment, though, that still needed work.

"Good," Shizune clasped her hands together in delight, "You know where everything is, so hurry up, Hinata, before he bleeds to death," she sent me a naughty wink that got my cheeks burning yet again.

Naruto followed me obediently to the back room, where I grabbed a roll of bandages, some cotton wool, and a bottle of antiseptic liquid. When I had returned, he was sitting on a stool in the back room, holding his bleeding arm out. I blushed at having to be so close to him, but quickly I regained my professionalism. He could **not** bleed to death.

So, quietly, I stood next to him, gently grasping his arm at a part where the blood had not tainted his skin. Drenching a piece of cotton wool in the antiseptic liquid, I began solemnly cleaning the wound with a meticulous eye.

This wasn't the first time I've had to bandage his wounds. Whenever Tsunade was out (like, out cold), I would have to clean his injuries and patch him up. I've been doing this more often than usual, but I wasn't complaining.

"So, like, you work here?" I almost dropped the bottle of antiseptic liquid and cotton wool in my hands at the sudden start of a conversation. _This was new,_ I mused.

"No, I volunteer," as always the stutter was present in my voice, "I can't work since I don't have a nursing degree, but I can volunteer as a nurse; I just don't get paid."

"_Oh_, that's cool. So, you want to be a nurse?" he prodded more.

"Yes, I do, but," I bit my lip, refraining from saying anymore. He didn't need to know about my troubled life.

"But what?"

"Nothing, Uzumaki-san."

"Hey," he called so softly that I was compelled to turn my gaze upon him, "I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me 'Naruto'. How long has it been again? Almost a decade?" he shook his head, clearing his head of any complicated thoughts.

"Anyway, just be comfortable around me. I won't bite!" he playfully growled.

I smiled demurely, my hair acting as a curtain, so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. "Thank you, Uzu─Naruto-kun."

"Now, that's better!" he unexpectedly patted me on the back, and I pressed into his wound a little harshly out of instinct. He hissed at the pain and I pulled back apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to─"

"Hey, it's alright. It's my fault for startling you."

"I─"

"Dobe."

I turned to entrance of the backroom. There stood Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. I knew him from school, never talked to him, but knew him well enough through rumors and gossip.

"Teme!" Naruto roared joyfully, gesturing for his friend to approach him. "You came!"

"Of course, you idiot," he growled at the blonde, "Only you would be idiotic enough to pick a fight without me _and_ get hurt in the process."

"They were saying _things_!" he argued back.

"What _things_?" Sasuke spat back uninterestedly.

"About your family and your brother."

The Uchiha was silent after that, his shoulders tense and his fists clenched. I felt like an outsider; I probably shouldn't be hearing this.

"I'm waiting outside," he coldly exited the backroom. Naruto mumbled something to himself that wasn't really clear to me, while I quietly bandaged his arm. By the time he had snapped out of his daze, I was done and he was ready to go.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! I'm as good as new, believe it!" his trademark saying brought joy to my heart and I bowed graciously for the honor. He seemed to be a bit flustered by it by the way he awkwardly accepted my bow, but nevertheless, when we returned to the reception, he was as cheerful as always.

While Sasuke kindly footed Naruto's medical bill, Naruto prodded the stoic male with a curious grin, "Hey, teme, do you know Hinata-chan? She's goes to your school, right?"

He glanced back at me for confirmation, and I gave him a fervent nod. Sasuke raised a brow, spared a glance back at me, and turned back around to sign the form.

"Do you, teme?"

Sasuke placed the pen down and shot me one more look, "Hn, I don't know. Never seen her in my life."

It was supposed to hurt. But, it didn't. I was a wallflower in school. From elementary to high school, I preferred to stay in the shadows. I was isolated from the rest of the school, but one can be amazed at how _in tune_ I am with everything. Eavesdropping on gossip was my third favorite hobby, my second being studying, and my first being admiring Naruto from afar.

"Maybe you should join Konoha High to see for yourself," Sasuke's comment was sharp and biting, meant to attack Naruto's lack of education.

The blonde barely winced though, "School? Naw, that's too complex for me. I perfectly fine with nine years of education. Besides, high school isn't mandatory in Japan. I'm not breaking any laws."

Sasuke scoffed at his reasoning, grabbing the back of Naruto's orange jersey and dragging him out of the clinic, "Come on, dobe, my mom's got dinner ready."

"Bye, Hinata-chan! Hope I see you around town!" Naruto hollered back, waving his arms in the air goofily. I giggled at his light-hearted salutation, and then, at Sasuke's violent punch in Naruto's gut, telling him to cut it out.

Days like these were great. It's not hard to deny that one of the main reasons I continued to volunteer at the clinic was because of Naruto's frequent visits to it. Plus, there was that **one** chance at catching him shirtless. I remembered peeking in through the door, watching Tsunade patch up the wound around his stomach. It was bloody, but I still had a good view of his naked upper body.

Call it crazy, call it obsessive. I don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Q.O.D (Question of the Day):<strong>

Even if you don't want to review about my writing or whatsoever, at least, please, answer this question: **How happy were you for the last chapter? Specifically, how thrown off were you by that Chouji and Tayuya couple?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, I don't know what I'm thinking. I totally put this out without a plan (okay, I do have somewhat of a plan). I've been playing around with the cliché storylines and turning them into something else. So, it's basically a story revolving around four stories, which are connected in some way.

I'm more confident about the SasuSaku one (of course, my OTP has to be the one running in my head all day). The rest are alright; I have a general stash of scenes for them. I'm less confident for the NaruHina one.

I've never exactly written NaruHina with depth before. They're a couple I ship, absolutely, and I read about them, but in my stories, they tend to be a couple I mention or imply or already together. So, I apologize if my writing for that particular story does not turn out right. I already feel insecure about it, since I re-read it and found that Hinata was a little too creepy for my liking. I don't know. Each story has a song behind it (because music revolves around my whole world) and no, it's not Taylor Swift ─ even though I really like her.

NaruHina had the song "Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes. When I listen to these songs, I imagine scenes (kind of like in a trailer of a movie or a music video). So, the lyrics are a little obsessive, like insanity, tragedy, and whatsoever. I was deciding on taking a risk for NaruHina, but after writing it out, I'm thinking maybe they could be the fluff to the gravity (since the rest will probably be somewhat serious). I might even skip writing about them for a few chapters just because I can't figure this out.

Anyway, enough about my troubles, here are the four main songs that inspired each story:

SasuSaku ─ "Lost Stars" by Adam Levine (from the "Begin Again" soundtrack)

SaiIno ─ "Boom Clap" by Charli XcX (from "The Fault in our Stars" soundtrack)

NejiTen ─ "The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez

NaruHina ─ "Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes

Now, that that's over and done with. I don't expect a lot of reviews on this. (Honestly, there is way better material out there to read) But one or two reviews will bring a smile to my face nevertheless. I can't promise you constant updates, but I do promise you that I vow not to give up on this story (unlike the past ones I have done).

**R&R.**


End file.
